Herald of the Hunt
by Saberus9
Summary: AU Titans. In the city of Gotham, the Titans deal with the legacy of the legendary Batman but a new force has entered the city, one that kills criminals, one known only as The Beast
1. The New Slade

Disclaimer: I don't own the teen titans or the X-men

Disclaimer: I don't own the teen titans or the X-men

Saberus9: Heya, I'm here with another Au story it's kinda like a X-men style universe, by I mean that playing fields have now been leveled out no god-like powers.

Here are the "good" heroes, the antihero and some villans along with their respective powers and identities (heroes and Jinx).

**Heros(Titans):**

Nightwing (Richard "Dick" Grey Wayne) – trained as martial artist and master of hidden weapons

Red X (Jason "Jay" Todd Wayne) – Not as good as Nightwing at fighting but has a suit with invisibility and intangibility capabilities as well as his famous X's

Robin (Timothy "Tim" Drakeus Wayne) – still in training

Starfire (Kori Anderson) – _Metahuman_ can fly, shoot starbolts, super strength

Cyborg (Victor Stone) – same powers as usual

Raven (Rachael "Rae" Roth) – _Metahuman_ Telekinetic

Malchior (Malcom Drift) – _Metahuman_ Pyrokinetic (not a dragon)

Terra (Tara Markov) – _Metahuman_ Geokinetic

**Antihero:**

The Beast (Garfield Mark Logan) – Enhanced Human, super strength, acute senses, instinctive reflexes, cellular embedded pain suppressants

**Villians:**

Jink (Jenny Nova) – Metahuman Telekinetic

Mammoth – Metahuman super strength, minor invulnerability

Gizmo – Metahuman extreme intelligence

Adonis - Enhanced Human, super strength, acute senses, instinctive reflexes , cellular embedded pain suppressants

Alrighty before we start I just want to get some things clear before I start.

The 3 "Robins" are all Waynes, children of Bruce, Jason and Rich are twins and Tim is too young. There also might be a bizarre Star-centric love shape (it ain't a triangle or a square) between the robins (yes little timmy will have a crush on star too)

The characters are all adults except Robin of course.

There is a difference between an enhanced human and a Metahuman. A metahuman is born and an enhanced is made. More on that later

The incident will also be explained

Slade will only make a minor appearance in this story why will soon be apparent.

Malchior and Terra are undecided as to their purpose but Malchior will be Rae-Rae's boyfriend for a while.

Adonis is a major enemy in this

Alright, lets start with the first chapter of Herald of the Hunt

**The New Slade**

Nightwing was fuming, Red X was bored and Robin was helping. The other titans were just watching. Dick could not help but obsess over this new villain, 'The Beast' as his twin Jay was exploring the other spectrum of emotion, a detachment of caring. Tim was being helpful doing exactly what Dick said just like he had with before their Dad had passed away. Yep the infamous Batman was dead, killed by Slade and the brothers had formed the titans to protect Gotham.

All of this was happening while the others looked on, Starfire for one was pleased that Tim was still too young to patrol because she for one still had nightmares of what she saw three months ago.

It had been the Titans eleventh month of unity; they had fought much crime and had finally found Slade's hideout. Nightwing had been excited so had Red X, they finally had it a chance for vengeance after nearly a year of searching. But what they had seen had caused even Raven, the darkest and most morbid of the Titans, to scream. In fact it had been Raven who had found him.

The Slade they found was definitely dead, he was impaled on his own Bo-staff, the very same that had knocked them down so many times. The man was stripped bare of everything but his mask; he was cut up in many, many ways. His fingers were all removed, as were his toes. He had been castrated and all wounds were sealed with burns. The Bo-staff had been rammed into the ground and up his anus; long dried blood and shit were soaking the bottom of the staff and the surrounding ground. By his body position alone you could tell he had been still alive when impaled.

There were only two clues to the identity of the attacker a stylized B carved into his chest and writing on the wall in blood "The hunt has begun." When the police arrived, the body was taken away and tested. The results came back stating that the body was one month old but was without a doubt Slade Wilson.

After this, Dick searched for any other reference to the symbol and the phrase, there were many references to the phrase but almost none to the symbol. The process had been almost as bad as that Trigon/Scath business regarding Raven's father. The only things Dick found were the name The Beast in a police report concerning the deaths of many victims and references to a secret assassin group killing Metahumans on some site run by some guy calling himself Gar. The name he kept but the website info from this Gar guy he dismissed.

"Wow," said Malchior, snapping Star back to the present, "This guy is like the new Slade or something." With that Cyborg, Raven and Terra cracked up.

"Its like he can't be caught and no-ones even seen him," Dick cried out "He hasn't even made any moves in the past three months." Suddenly the alarm went off.

"TITANS GO!" all but Tim, Jay and Dick ran out. Jay then turned to Dick

"Sorry Bro," he said, "I stole your thunder."

When the Titans arrived at the scene of the crime, only to see that Adonis was back. The strange Meta-hater was one of the hardest villains they had fought. Second only to Slade in the Titan's criminal list, Adonis fought with traps, weapons and cunning. Last time they had fought him, they had broken most of the guy's bones with heavy damage to their own side. The guy just wouldn't stay down and wouldn't stop flirting with Raven either.

Adonis wore a maskless red suit made of some sort of shock absorbing carbon fiber material; he had a belt containing various armaments and typically wielded a retractable sword. At the scene of the crime he stood over the battered and mauled bodies of two furry-type Metahumans, their blood still pooling at his feet.

"Fuck," was all Cyborg said before their assault began. The titan's struck at Adonis, he moved out of the way with incredible speed while hurling a disc as Terra, the Geomancer threw up a stony defense but the dice exploded into a sticky goo trapping her in between her rocks.

Malchior immediately set to work freeing her while Raven watched his back. Adonis lit up when he saw this and made his way towards them slowly. Nightwing and Red X were quickly knocked away; Starfire flew after them to ensure their safety. Cyborg was slashed across the chest, his sonic cannon destroyed after directly hitting the red suited mad man. Raven grew increasingly worried as Adonis continued his advance, her telekinetic attacks just falling off his armor or being cut in two by his sword.

"Hello, MetaBitch," said Adonis grabbing one of her arms, "Did you miss me?" Before she could reply, he smashed her in the face with his sword's hilt.

"of course you did," he snarled. Raven looked over to Malchior for help and found him trapped behind another goo trap helpless.

"Stop," said a familiar heroic voice, as Nightwing closely followed but Red X closed into battle with Adonis.

"Star, free the others." Red X cried. Starfire complied and within moments the others were free. Raven lifted Cyborg to a safer location with the rest of them, most of them to tired or injured to fight.

Red X and Nightwing duked it out with Adonis, blows were traded and not even X's suit gave them an advantage. Suddenly a crushing blow sent X down for the count. Nightwing was now fighting Adonis alone.

Slash, parry, sidestep, throw disc, and deflect. That was the fight, over and over. Non-stop, then Nightwing stumbled, Adonis was quick to move tripping up the hero. As Nightwing lay on the ground incapable of motion Adonis raised his sword for a killing blow.

"Die, you Meta-loving cunt" Adonis screamed, as the Titans watched the sword decend in horror.

CLANG!

The red sword was deflected by a strange black halberd. Adonis grunted as he was thrown back. Then he looked up at this new defender and visibly paled.

"NO! nononononononono," said Adonis "you're dead, I saw you die"

The warrior standing over Nightwing wore black armor, near featureless black armor, it looked like Red X's but without a cape or any other real features, the helmet was a solid plate, there were spikes on the suit's shoulders and the gloves were tipped with claws. Adonis then did something no Titan had seen him do, he ran, he ran fast.

"Here," said the black armored man, offering Nightwing a hand as the halberd retracted in the other "let me help you up."

The other titans gathered to their leader after watching the fight eager to learn the identity of this new person.

"Cool moves man, you should join the titans" said Cy and Terra noddingly agreed. The man in black merely looked at Nightwing after giving the rest of the team an appraising glance.

"You fight well," he said "but I discourage you from fighting Adonis again, he is far too dangerous for you." Nightwing opened his mouth in protest but the man silenced him.

"You nearly died today," said the man before heading for a dark alley.

"Do I at least get a name?" Nightwing asked, _This guy is as intimidating as Bruce was_ he thought. The figure turned slightly, looking at them with what Nightwing was sure was a smirk beneath that armored mask.

"You can call me, The Beast"

**End chapter 1**

Saberus9: woah that was kinda intense and the longest chappie I have written so far. This incarnation of Gar will have a very dark past and a lot will be explained soon plus I like the idea of a retractable halberd.

Read and Review


	2. Gar

Disclaimer: What do you think it says

Disclaimer: What do you think it says?

Saberus9: Ok now its time for a little "beastie" character development and an explanation of the history of the world as it were. Please do not take offence to altered world history. If you will, you have been warned.

**Gar**

Garfield Logan sat in his apartment. It had been several months since his arrival at Gotham city and still most of his stuff was packed up. Gar had quite the trust fund as he put it, a few million on the side was a more accurate term. When not moonlighting as a certain dark armored hero, he spent his time in an air of nostalgia these days. The unpacking of boxes brought back many memories; some sweet, some sad and others in between.

Gar smiled as he lifted an antique mirror from a box. He remembered this mirror; it was his mother's. He remembered how pretty she was, how she used to brush her hair and how she smelt. Looking in to the mirror, he saw a pair of green eyes staring out back at him. Gar recalled that he once had blue eyes but that was a long time ago.

Gar placed the mirror in it's proper place, and then returned to the box. There in that box was some of his father's old stuff. They were two picture frames each encasing an article. The first was an article about the 1910 comet crashes. Both the Great Daylight comet and Halley's comet had crashed in to the Earth. Mankind had faced destruction that day and had fought through it. Of course then it was discovered that something malicious had happened. The first generation of metahumans was born.

Gar recalled the stuff his father had said about it. The race war had quickly turned into a species war. Humans of all races banded together against metahumans. It wasn't until Martin Luther King Jr. a strong willed metahuman stepped forth to create equality. Gar read the other encased article detailing the metahuman non-violence protests. It had gone down well the metas had won. The war was over but the battles were not. And it was for these battles that people like Gar were made. There had been much prejudice against the

Gar looked over at the bookshelves, behind them was his private room. In that room he kept his gear, his meds and a set of green armor so dark that it looked black. In there was a monster called The Beast. The Beast was violent, cruel, unusual and above all just. Out here he was Gar, a meek shy guy with a love of playing video games especially against his archrival and Internet pal Stone.

Gar smiled at the memories of Spiral death matches listening to Stone swear as Gar mutilated him with shots or cheer as he killed Gar's green Commander King avatar. Gar had also spent time working on a website, giving evidence to support claims of assassination guilds working for the government. A lot of his evidence was false but a few true claims were there if some one looked hard enough. The real purpose of the site was to track IP addresses. Gar didn't want anyone getting close to The Beast with out his knowledge.

Suddenly, he heard the doorbell ring, looking out the peephole he saw Jennifer. He opened his door, looking straight in to Jennifer's tired eyes. Gar also noticed the make up, the fancy dress and the little brown-haired girl hanging on to the single mom's leg.

"Hi, Gar" Jennifer said. "I was wondering if you could watch Ashley tonight, I've got a _friend_ over and I need some time _alone._" Noting the words that she stressed and that this was the third date she had been on since he got here.

"Sure," Gar said, "Ok, Kiddo, you know the drill." Ashley raced inside, excited to stay at her 'Uncle Gar's'. Gar enjoyed playing the cool uncle for her, she was a sweet kid. Naturally, they would play games or watch a movie. Inwardly, Gar frowned. The Beast would not patrol tonight, not with Ashley here. There was too much risk.

"Thanks Gar," Jennifer said.

"My pleasure," Gar replied, closing the door.

There was a knocking on the door. Gar slowly opened his eyes, groggy from sleeping on the couch. Ashley was snoozing, snuggled up against him. He remembered what they did with a smile. They had pigged out on junk food and watched a movie marathon. He glanced at the clock six forty-five am. The knocking persisted.

Gar went straight to the door; he was after all fully clothed. He opened the door slowly, already in a state of tension, moving his hand to the cane sword stashed in his umbrella stand. Behind the door were two GPD offices, under Commissioner Gordon's authority as Gar recalled.

"Excuse me sir," Said one of the officers, a Caucasian female, brown hair, blue eyes, approximate height four feet, approximate seventy-five kilograms pounds, obviously high strung. "Is there a Ashley Silverson in this residence?" Gar remained silent until he knew their intent.

"We were told she was here," Said Officer Two, an Asian male, black hair, black eyes, five feet height approximately, possible weight one hundred and twenty kilograms, pleasant attitude. "Ms. Jennifer Silverson was found brutally raped and beaten in her apartment at 0300 hours this morning."

"I do have Ashley here," Gar said. "But I am unwilling to release her total strangers."

"Good plan," Officer Two said chuckling. "I am Inspector Holloway and this is Officer Clark." Holloway gestured to officer one.

"Look," Said Clark, obviously loosing her temper. "We just need information about the rapist, the kid might know about him"

"What my collogue is suggesting," said Holloway, obviously tired of dealing with Clark's attitude. "Is that we would like to speak with Ashley, if we might enter and talk to her. That would be much appreciated."

"Of course," said Gar, stepping aside. He saw no reason to lock out two officers of the Law. The way that they acted and moved suggested that they were who they said they were.

Gar only hoped that this would not take long so he could hunt again.

**END**

**Saberus9: A bit brief, a bit dialoguey. To clear things up my officer descriptions are part of Gar's character he is as a killer trained to identify and fight enemies, using their own momentum against them and he also has various weapons stashed around the house. Also another thing is Spiral Halo, Therefore Commander King is guess who. Till next time, bye.**

**P.S. Two pairs of green eyes is on hiatus until I get more ideas, also anyone who wants Dark Star to write about can have her, just ask first so I can read the stories too. ******


End file.
